Nature, buscando un lugar
by horwaith
Summary: Esta historia narra las vivencias que una poni bastante joven llamada Nature tiene tras abandonar su casa en Hollow Shades, la única comunidad nocturna de Equestria. Al ser un diario escrito desde su punto de vista solo usaré personajes de la serie cuando la trama conduzca a ello.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

La clase había empezado, aunque una alumna de verde pelaje estaba aburrida de ella, le habían contado esa historia demasiadas veces:

Nadie sabe porque las sombras se extienden alrededor de Hollow Shades, pero se tiene constancia que ha sido así durante toda la existencia de esa comunidad por escritos que sus habitantes conservan desde su creación. En esos escritos se detalla algo así, aunque muchos de ellos se han perdido con el tiempo. Lo que no se precisa en ellos es la razón por la que esta es única comunidad nocturna de toda Equestria; aunque muchos científicos han revisado el entorno y han descubierto que el follaje de las plantas se oscurece con el sol por la extraña savia que contienen, y que se usa para muchas artesanías en el lugar. También esta la particularidad de las flores de esas plantas, las cuales cuelgan hacía abajo y hacen que la noche se convierta en algo mágico. Cuando la luna - y, en menos casos, las estrellas - dan a las flores azuladas, estas brillan sosegadamente y permiten a sus habitantes ver el entorno con esa luz. Eso ha hecho que la princesa Luna fuese nuestra princesa, mucho más que su hermana Celestia y aquella a quien siempre hemos seguido y reverenciado.  
Quizás sea a la razón por la que los bat-ponis, salvajes por naturaleza, viven en esa aldea casi en exclusividad, aunque las demás razas no son demasiado rechazadas, pero siempre cuentan historias sobre los vampiros-ponis y como descienden de ellos. Quizás por eso no acuden demasiado ponis a este lugar.

La historia sobre esos vampiros ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, algunos habitantes dejaron de querer la luz y a todos los que la querían al haber sido arrebatada su princesa por la guerra entre las dos hermanas que gobernaban Equestria. Muchos opinaron que deberían haber hecho más por ella, que se habían ido demasiado pronto y culparon a los demás ponis de ir en contra de ellos.  
Algunos de esos habitantes se recluyeron, ignorando a los demás y empezaron a notar cierto gusto por la sangre; tras poco tiempo atacaron a los demás ponis, tanto bat-ponis como las demás razas. Entre todos los habitantes que no querían la sangre, o al menos tanto como ellos, consiguieron expulsar a aquellos que sentían esa necesidad tan acuciante, pero algunos de los que se quedaron estaban deseando unirse a ellos y jamás se les descubrió.  
Conforme pasaba el tiempo, nadie culpaba a Celestia de lo que hizo, pues las acciones de Nightmare Moon solo propiciaban un mundo para los pocos que vivían allí, pero cada vez se tenía más miedo de ir al bosque que rodeaba Hollow Shades y algunos fueron mordidos, contagiando la necesidad de beber sangre. A todos se les echaba fuera pero cada vez se acercaban más y años después se necesito ayuda desde el exterior.  
La princesa Celestia intervino y se acabo con muchos de los que había en el bosque pero también se supo que algunos huyeron a las cavernas que se extienden alrededor de Hollow Shades, de ellos no se sabe pues hubo pérdidas de gente en la única expedición que se hizo a ellas. A partir de ese momento y cada 50 años la princesa Celestia volvía o mandaba a alguien al frente de su ejército y se iban buscando a aquellos que sentían el sentimiento de sangre.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, la gente de Hollow Shades se iba olvidando de la princesa Celestia y la razón por la que no les gustaba el sol, solo aquellos que venían del exterior sabían de su existencia. Pero tras siglos sin volver allí, mandando solo a su ejército para retirar a la gente con sed de sangre, lo hizo … pocos años atrás. En la luna se apreciaba una silueta cada vez más nítida, entonces Celestia apareció y habló con la jefa de la aldea en solitario. Tras eso ayudó en las despoblación de aquellos que sentían la sed de sangre, consiguiendo que alguno fuese recuperado para vivir en sociedad.  
Todos quisieron saber las palabras que dijo pero la jefa estuvo mirando la luna cada noche, sin responder, y finalmente la marca desapareció, la noche del Moon Falling o como los ponis del sol la llaman: Summer Sun Celebration. En ese momento la campana para llamar a todos se hizo repicar y cuando todos estaban allí la jefa dijo estas palabras:

-Hace mil años nuestra princesa, Luna, se enfrentó a su hermana y fue desterrada al astro que lleva su nombre. Algunos lo saben, aunque son más los adultos, pero es la explicación para irse algunos de esta aldea.  
Durante años algunos han sentido que debían saber su lugar en el mundo, quizás por la llamada de la luna o por alguna otra causa que no se debería mencionar - dijo mirando a la espesura, donde se decían estaban los peligros más grandes.

-Esta noche la marca que revelaba el destierro de nuestra princesa ha desaparecido y nadie sabe lo que hará ella. Puede haber retornado como aquella que quería oscurecer el mundo para siempre o como alguien amable que vigilaba las noches y los sueños de todas las criaturas de Equestria.  
Por mi parte no seguiré a la primera, pero daré la bienvenida a la segunda, cada uno deberá decidir sus actos y obrar en consecuencia. No sé cuánto tiempo tardará pero debemos estar preparados para su llegada.

Nadie habló en alto pero conforme iban a sus casas conversaban en familia o con vecinos pese a que nadie decía su opinión sobre lo que harían si se presentaba la princesa Luna, fuese cual fuese. En numerosos hogares decidieron crear objetos para la princesa, así se congraciaban con ella y mientras preparaban eso volvió a salir el sol, la noche eterna se había evitado en alguna parte.  
Tras eso la princesa Luna vino a Hollow Shades y manifestó su deseo de seguir cuidando de nosotros dejando algunos de sus guardias y prometiendo vigilar a quienes parecían volver a caer en la tentación de la sangre. Pero eso ya lo conocéis y a la princesa — concluyó la profesora en la última clase de ese año, como sucedía siempre que se terminaba el curso.

Era una lección sobre nuestro pasado pero lo único que me hacía pensar que era real es que su última frase era verdadera; la princesa Luna siempre venía a vernos en la misma noche que dejó su destierro, año tras año excepto el primero que tardó unos meses en acudir. Había salido alrededor del pueblo unas cuantas veces y nunca me había sucedido nada, aunque seguía teniendo miedo en cuanto oía a algo por el entorno.  
La mayoría salió de clase corriendo, solo dos grupos íbamos lentamente: los estudiosos y mis amigas junto conmigo: Night Carer, Rise Love, Red Iris y el otro poni sin alas Fast Wandering. Mis amigos y yo éramos las más maduros de la clase, pese a tener todos la misma edad.  
Pero no ese día, esta vez no preguntamos nada pues se decía que la caravana había venido a la aldea y todos deseábamos verla para buscar nuestro talento, era lo común entre los que dejaban de ir a la escuela al alcanzar la edad máxima para acudir; ese año era nuestra clase y esta vez habíamos tenido suerte al estar la caravana justo esa semana, esa era la razón por la que nos fuimos al centro del pueblo nada más salir.  
Vimos algunos carromatos que no habían abierto todavía, de los ocho que solían ofrecer sus existencias estaban solo seis abiertos pero estábamos esperando a esos dos. Ofrecían plantas, ropas, historias y si alguien quería irse con ellos, sería a las personas que se preguntaba, por lo que esperamos un rato más.

-A mi me gustaría irme con ellos, se dice que recorren toda Equestria y me encantaría recorrer todo el mundo, recorrer primero Equestria puede mostrarme cosas que no existen aquí — dijo Fast Wandering, todas sabíamos que iba a tardar poco tiempo en irse, era más inquieto que muchos otros, habiendo salido incluso del bosque por propia iniciativa.

-Fast, al menos espera un poco. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo a partir de ahora — contesto recriminandole Night Carer, la más madura de todos nosotros, pese a ser la menor. Era la nieta de la actual jefa del pueblo y se pensaba que sería eso más adelante.

-Sabes que nunca le ha gustado tal cosa, Night e intentas todo el rato que sea una persona respetable sin nada de vagabundeos por el exterior. ¿No será verdad lo que dicen algunas? — dijo flirteando Red Iris, era la que más se reía de ella, pese a ser su mejor amiga desde siempre.

-No es eso — contesto Night Carer mirando hacía otro lado y enrojeciendo bastante bien.

En ese momento Rise Love y yo estábamos conteniendo la risa que siempre teníamos cuando ese tema surgía, sólo Night Carer no se daba cuenta que era verdad. Durante el último año se había visto que ella quería a Fast Wanderer y le gustaría pasar toda su vida con él, pero sus tres amigas sabíamos que eso era imposible en este momento. Fast Wanderer era un viajero nato y quería conocer todo el mundo, algo bastante difícil para un bat-poni pero todos creíamos que si alguien podía hacerlo, y volver, era él.

-Dejad de reíros de la pequeña Night Carer — dije por una vez, era la que menos hablaba de todo el grupo.

-Vaaaaaaale mama — dijeron todas y se pusieron a reír al mismo tiempo, pues mis palabras eran serias como lo solían ser.

Me reí con ellas, era divertido desde que me aceptaron en su grupo y sentía que el grupo iba a cambiar desde que la caravana se fuese. Una semana, ese era el tiempo que nos quedaba para estar unidas, tras eso habría algunos que se fuesen. Fast Wanderer no podría aguantar más ahora que tenía la posibilidad de dejar la casa donde vivía; Rise Love había dicho que sería guardia de la princesa Luna, pues había hablado sobre eso en la última fiesta y le dijo que si. Red Iris en el fondo no quería quedarse en el bosque, quería conocer un poco el mundo y saber que ese era su lugar.

-Deja ese ceño, Nature — dijo Night Carer rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y sus alas.

Sonreí un poco forzada, para que se quitaría de encima mío, lo cual hizo.

-Vamos a divertirnos mientras estamos juntos, va a ser la última temporada que lo estemos antes de decidir nuestro camino — siguió diciendo Night Carer — Hoy no dejo a ninguno que compre nada — haciendo un guiño a Rise Love que recogió todos nuestras monedas y joyas de inmediato.

-Venga, venid a cogerlas — anuncio Rise Love mientras se ponía a volar y pasarle la bolsa en que llevaba todo a Night Carer.

No conseguimos coger la bolsa, aunque algunas veces se le caía a alguna de las dos pero eran rápidas volando y la cogía de nuevo la otra. Red Iris estaba agotada de intentar atraparlas, pues se había puesto a volar contra una u otra sin escuchar. Cuando terminó el día estábamos agotadas todas pero felices y sentíamos que ella había hecho eso con toda la razón. Night Carer recogió la bolsa por última vez y se sentó en la plataforma donde estaba la campana de aviso, parecía esperando y cuando llegamos los otros cuatro dijo:

-Mañana podremos hacer nuestras compras, pero hoy deberíamos saber lo que todos esperamos hacer.

-Sabes que me voy, Night Carer. Volveré, te lo prometo pero no en meses sino en años — dijo Fast Wanderer y Night Carer asintió, sabía que tenía razón.

-Cuando la diosa Luna venga me iré con ella, mis padres hablaron de eso y aceptó que entrase a su servicio — expuso Rise Love, lo estaba deseando desde hace años y había empleado el nombre que muchos bat-ponis decían para la princesa Luna.

-No lo sé, quizás me vaya fuera para conocer a otros ponis y ver ese sol que vosotros cuatro parecéis haber visto — respondió Red Iris, era la que más soñaba con ese astro pese a que sus palabras eran reales, todos habíamos visto de una forma u otra el sol.

El lugar se lleno de silencio, tenían que saber lo que pensaba, quedarme en ese lugar pues me gustaba bastante y las plantas suelen permanecer en el suelo que les vio nacer.

-Bueno, aquí una silenciosa a destiempo. Nature, te toca decir lo que piensas hacer — expresó Night Carer ceñuda, aunque tenía la sonrisa marcada en los ojos, era lo que me gustaba de ella como líder y creía que era una característica de su familia, como los ojos cambiantes.

-Me quedaré a ayudar a mis padres con mis hermanos — dije al ver esos ojos tan centelleantes, era lo que pensaba hacer.

-A … bu … rri … do — articuló Night Carer para revelar que lo era totalmente, era una forma de decir no me lo creo y lo usaba sobre todo conmigo — Incluso yo me voy a ir, mi abuela quiere que visite Dodge Junction para saber lo que es una comunidad fuera de Hollow Shades, al parecer tiene al alcalde de ella como amigo y voy a hacer algunas prácticas allí. Nature, ¿no estarás pretendiendo ser una de tus amadas plantas? Todos los experimentos de química que haces son para ellas, cultivas más plantas que muchas familias sin permitir a nadie que te ayude y ahora dices que pretendes quedarte. No te lo aconsejo.

Lo había dicho sería esa última frase, todas se iban o así parecía pero era feliz en ese lugar y no se irían pronto, o eso pensaba. La verdad es que esa clase de palabras era lo que convertía a Night Carer en una líder nata, sabía prever lo que sucedería más adelante y lo remediaba lo mejor posible; quizás por eso su abuela, la única familia que tenía, le enviaba fuera.

* * *

El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:

Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console  
Parallel Stories - SrAtomo  
Saga de la A - Edo Nova  
La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y  
La roca - Sg91  
Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl  
Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark  
Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo  
Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand  
Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos  
La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc


	2. Hasta la vista Hollow Shades

**Este nuevo capítulo revela las claves para marcharse de su hogar. Espero que os guste la aparición estelar que tengo en él y las razones por las que emprende el viaje.**

**Capítulo 1 — Hasta la vista Hollow Shades, hasta la vista amigos …**

La tristeza me embargo como otras tantas veces tras el medio año que mis amigos se habían ido. Por un momento recordé como hacía mas de medio año desde que Rise Love y Fast Wanderer se habían ido; meses después un mensajero de Dodge Junction llego para recoger a Night Carer y también abandono la aldea. En el fondo sentía que era verdad lo que dijo Night Carer, que no podía quedarme allí como si fuese una planta pero tenía que hacer unas pruebas antes y eso pensaba hacer ese día.

Recogí unas semillas, que había comprado el primer día que se abrieron los carromatos — y también el último que habíamos estado juntos —, pero no confiaba en lo saldría de ellas y por eso no las plantaba en mi jardín. Llegue al primer claro, donde solía plantar los experimentos como ese y que no tenía buena tierra para las plantas; abrí la tierra con la pala que me había regalado Fast Wanderer — recordando que lo había hecho justo el día que se marchaba — y plante las semillas en ella, poniendo un par de gotas de un compuesto propio para que no enraizarían las plantas demasiado, por si acaso. Deje el claro desde uno de la árboles más altos, subiendo hasta que la luz del sol me dio y salte a otra de las plantas mordiendo las lianas para impulsarme hacía ella; era mi camino favorito para salir del bosque y mucho más rápido que el marcado por debajo.

Me dormí y espere toda la jornada siguiente haciendo un inventario de todas las plantas que tenía en mal estado, debía procurar saber que darles de entre mis probetas, aunque lo hacía más para estar relajada y no mirar las semillas que había plantado.

Al día siguiente, espere a que se hiciese de noche y finalmente fui al claro; no podía ser, era más grande que los arbustos y había flores amarillas para abrirse. Conocía esa planta, era de este bosque, pero sabía que era peligrosa, muy peligrosa; esas flores eran tóxicas para todos los ponis que había en la aldea, debía avisarles de inmediato porque no se podía arrancar la planta cuando lo intente con mis dientes y coceando como otras tantas veces.

Corrí por entre los matorrales a la casa de la jefa y hable con ella sobre lo que había pasado, ella dijo que le acompañase a la campana, donde me mando subir y tocarla 2 veces lentamente, algo que yo sabía lo que era: que todos se reuniesen pero que no pasaba nada apremiante. Menos de una hora después de tocar todos los habitantes estaban reunidos y la jefa hablo, diciendo que pasaba con la planta que había visto en el claro — no diciendo que había sido yo quien la planto, lo cual era de agradecer — los bat-ponis y algunos unicornios fueron al lugar, con cuerdas que se iban pasando entre los primeros.

Les seguí, quería ver como lo hacían, vi como los bat-ponis cogían las ramas de la planta e intentaban elevarse todos al atarse las cuerdas a sus lomos; pero la planta estaba demasiado enraizada y no pudieron, lo cual me extraño pues el compuesto haría mucho más sencillo eso.

Al ver aquello, la jefa les hizo señales para que se colocasen a cierta distancia y asintió a los unicornios que empezaron a lanzar ataques de llamas contra ella, quemando esa planta y unas cuantas alrededor, quedando el claro mucho más desamparado al hacerlo; cuando la planta se había reducido a cenizas los bat-ponis empezaron a hacer aire y el fuego se redujo hasta su mínima expresión, solo quedaba echar agua y todo estaría bien. Lo hicieron de inmediato y tras eso volvieron a la aldea, al parecer no había pasado nada pero … no podía volver a intentar algo así allí, decidí mientras volvía lentamente a casa y me tumbaba en la cama.

Durante una semana estuve revisando mis plantas del jardín sin darme cuenta que era una excusa para no salir de casa, tras eso ayude a mi madre en las tareas que necesitase y notaba que algunos murmuraban a mi alrededor. Al poco de eso sucedió algo que me entristeció notablemente, Red Iris intento ir a donde estaba pero su madre — con la que iba en ese momento — le paro y me miro con mala cara, seguramente imaginaría que no había tenido cuidado al plantar algo y el resultado fue lo que tuvieron que hacer. Pero Red Iris miro hacía atrás cuando su madre estaba poco atenta y me hizo una pequeña genuflexión con la cabeza, había hecho bien al avisar y todo lo demás; no me culpaba de nada. Se fue antes de terminar la semana y no creo que fuese solo por sus ganas de aventura o por la costumbre de irse a buscar su camino fuera de Hollow Shades; sus padres habían hecho que lo hiciese mucho antes de lo pretendido.

Pero los mayores no eran los únicos que me guardaban rencor, conforme más compañeros de clase encontraban su talento peor me miraban, pasaron los meses y casi había pasado un año cuando empezaba a sentir que ese no era mi lugar. Las plantas me ayudaban y tenía un huerto precioso, pero no era suficiente pues esas plantas crecían demasiado cuidadas, sin dejarles hacer nada.

* * *

Cuando por fin llego la noche del Moon Falling, unos meses más tarde, la princesa Luna volvió allí. Otra vez fue espectacular verla y saber que Rise Love había acabado bastante bien los entrenamientos básicos pero que no podía volver todavía, al menos así me lo dijeron sus padres. Estuve un rato mostrando buena cara, pero finalmente me fui del claro, pues la presencia de otros ponis me gustaba cada vez menos. Estuve caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando alguien se poso justo enfrente, mire la figura de la alicornio que había hecho eso y me arrodille ante ella, pero dijo que me levantase casi de inmediato y fue ella quien hablo la primera:

—NADIE SE VA SIN PERMISO DE NUESTRA PRESENCIA — expresó la princesa Luna con su voz de soprano que hacía temblar a muchos adultos.

—Lo siento, no quería ser irrespetuosa — dije agachando la cabeza pues me parecía demasiado brillante.

—¿QUE ARGUMENTOS TIENES PARA HABERLO HECHO?

—No soporto demasiado la compañía de mis congéneres — contesté aunque hubiese otras razones, era por la irá que notaba en ellos, no por ser demasiados.

—MIENTES — me acuso la princesa Luna.

Le conté el último año y como cada una de mis amigas se habían ido yendo, el desastre de la planta, el trato de la gente tras eso y muchas cosas que me habían pasado desde entonces, aunque no todas.

—NO HAS CONTADO TODO, PERO ENTENDEMOS QUE OS AFLIGE Y VOS MISMA SABÉIS LA RESPUESTA MUCHO ANTES DE INTENTAR LO QUE ACONTECIÓ.

—¿Sé la respuesta?

—SÍ, VUESTRO JARDÍN CONFIRMA TAL RESPUESTA — dijo la princesa mirando hacía donde estaba mi casa, parecía que conocía tal lugar.

Reflexione lo que quería decir con esas palabras y recordé las razones que me llevaron a buscar las plantas de fuera de Hollow Shades, quería el mayor jardín del mundo en el que las plantas creciesen sin ayuda de nadie. Dejarlas crecer sin casi interferencias y tener plantas, recogidas por mi … de todos esos lugares. Ese era mi sueño y la princesa Luna lo había captado en lo que hacía; puede que incluso en mis palabras, pese a que no lo hubiese pronunciado nunca.

—Es cierto, siempre me parece que eso no es suficiente; mis plantas viven pero no se desarrollan como lo harían en la naturaleza y …

—TODAVÍA TENÉIS JUVENTUD PARA ENCONTRAR UN PARAJE QUE SE ASEMEJE A VUESTRO DESEO.

—Sí, princesa Luna.

Volví a la fiesta andando mientras veía como la princesa se iba volando a otros lugares; tras volver al claro me divertí con mis hermanos, no tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Durante las horas de luz del siguiente día recogí las plantas que requerían cuidado extremo, cortando las raíces para transportar solo eso, recogí semillas en el invernadero y finalmente espere a la salida de la luna. Mis padres se levantaron temprano, dejando que mis hermanos descansasen como era habitual en ese festival. Mientras tanto estaba mirando la casa, recordando todo pues tendría pocas oportunidades de verla en los siguiente días.

—Nature — dijo mi madre — ¿que sucede?

—Me voy, este no es mi lugar — respondí con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía decirles eso.

—Al fin te has dado cuenta — asevero mi padre, dando la espalda pero percibí en su voz que no me estaba recriminando nada pues eso lo hacía mirando a los ojos — No sé a que esperabas para irte.

Le pase las patas por el cuello, como cuando me llevaba en la grupa, y él paso su hocico gris por el mio, haciendo que sonriera con la caricia del pasado. Fue él quien hablo en ese instante:

—La princesa Luna debió convencerte sobre irte anoche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero creo que esperaré y me iré el ultimo día del festival. Así podré jugar un poco más con mis hermanos y ver todo lo que sucede por aquí.

—Sí no quieres … — dijo mi madre, pero negué con la cabeza, quería quedarme esos días y ver si sabían algo de mis amigos

Espere toda la semana, pero la caravana no vino y mis hermanos estaban cada vez más conmigo; se lo había explicado y no querían verme marchar pero eso, al contrario de lo que venía pensando el último año, fue lo que más me impulso a irme; si me quedaba en el fondo ellos harían lo mismo, al fin y al cabo era su hermana mayor y debería ser la primera en irme.

El último día espere que mis hermanos se despertasen y la mayor de ellos hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, pero mi hermano pequeño me pregunto si volvería pronto a lo que le negué con la cabeza pues temía ponerme a llorar y retrasar aún más mi salida. No lo hice mientras salía de Hollow Shades, ni siquiera cuando mi familia se despidió de mi en las montañas, pero una vez volví la vista tras despedirme no pude aguantarlo y corrí llorando hacía el mundo exterior. El sol me lleno de vida nada más salir de allí y sentí que quedaban bastantes horas en las que ese astro estaría sobre mi cabeza; no me importo, quería ver el mundo tal y como la mayoría de ponis y plantas lo hacían.

* * *

**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

**Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**  
**Saga de la A - Edo Nova**  
**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
**La roca - Sg91**  
**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
**Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
**Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**


	3. El inicio del viaje

**Ahora empiezo a contar la historia que me llamaba a hacer, para quien esperase que esto fuese corta que va al lugar que quiere nada más empezar, lo siento. Lo que he escrito hasta aquí era un prologo alargado pues alguien me dijo que había hecho demasiado corriendo y tenía razón, no quería alargarme en eso y no le daba profundidad a lo que sentía el personaje. **

**Siempre escribo historias largas y esta ya la hice pensando en que sería así cuando la gané en un concurso literario; a partir de aquí voy a procurar basarme en cosas de My Little Pony, para dar un marco temporal a las vivencias de Nature.**

* * *

Cuando paré, tras haber corrido un rato, me dí cuenta que no sabía hacía donde ir, solo que mi instinto me había dicho ir hacía el este. Saque de las alforjas el mapa que mi padre me había dado y vi que el lugar más cercano era Fillydelphia, pues había salido por las Foal Mountain al parecer. Según el mapa, la vía que tenía al lado parecía llevar hasta allí, por lo que seguí ese camino pensando que después decidiría el lugar más adecuado para continuar, o al menos eso pensaba …

Nada más llegar me vi con mi primer problema, algunos guardias rodeaban las calles impidiendo la entrada a la ciudad. Cuando pregunte a los que estaban esperando me dijeron que había algunas criaturas infestando el lugar y se estaban comiendo todas las plantas de la ciudad. Mire a través de los guardias como unos seres redondos con alas estaban siendo llevados hacía el interior.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvieron reuniendo a las criaturas, pues me fui de allí a los pocos minutos. No tenía la suficiente paciencia aunque estuve mirando la ciudad mientras me alejaba, llegando al final de ella al anochecer aunque no pare demasiado rato para ver los campos que ponían en el mapa. Las espigas sin recoger eran bastante hermosas, aunque me parecían débiles, recogí algunas con raíces y la metí en mis alforjas; también había unas balas como las que llevaban a la aldea y alguna maquina que seguramente serviría para procesarlas. No lo dude, seguí caminando unos cuantos días pues la plaga podría durar mucho tiempo, por eso elegí la siguiente parada: Manhettan.

Esta vez no tenía ninguna duda sobre caminar, no dejarían entrar en la ciudad aunque la estación de tren estuviese cerca. Mientras caminaba vi diversas poblaciones bastante pequeñas, aunque seguían siendo más del doble que Hollow Shades no eran nada con lo que había visto en Fillydelphia; a pesar de no haber podido entrar.

Algunas noches decidía seguir el camino pero hubo un incidente en uno de los pueblos. Al seguir caminando con mis ojos ambarinos hubo algunos potrillos de tierra que lo vieron, llamando a sus padres a la carrera; cuando estos vinieron me encontraron bastante rápidamente. Al verles note que estaba tan asustada como ellos, dado que conocía las leyendas sobre los bat-ponis que circulaban por el mundo y sabía que mis ojos eran igual a los que describían en ellas. En ese momento intenté hablar, en alguna de ellas habían puesto que cuando atacaban su voz era sibilante o que no podían articular palabras, así que dije:

—No quiero hacer daño a nadie, solo … — dije en un intento de entablar conversación pero lanzaron algunas piedras contra mi y no pude hacer otra cosa que huir.

Aprovechando que ellos verían peor al haberse hecho de noche, tome caminos entre las plantas que me parecían correctos y gane bastante terreno hasta que cogí un camino que acaba en una caída.

Al caer me lesione la pata derecha pues me dolía bastante incluso cuando no la apoyaba, aunque no lo revisé en ese instante. Me aleje de ese lugar por si acaso pretendían atacarme otra vez, no quería nada de ellos y mucho menos eso. Conforme seguía caminando vi que el desnivel no era demasiado grande, por lo menos donde había caído. Si se seguía más a la derecha había otro mucho mayor, casi el doble y podía haberme hecho mucho más.

Cuando percibí que estaba a salvo me desinfecte la herida con algunos líquidos que tenía en la bolsa y vi que las lianas que recorrían mi piel habían desaparecido, incluso mi pelo había perdido las flores que salían de mi cabellera desde siempre, aunque no era por la caída; fue por su comportamiento, les había asustado pero si hubiese querido atacarles no me pondría a hablar. Sabía que nuestros ojos eran extraños para cualquier poni y que pensarían en los bat-ponis pero eso no era suficiente razón, al menos para mí.

Apenas podía andar y no sabía como salir de la cañada pero no volvería atrás para enfrentarme a los aldeanos. Mientras caminaba iba olfateando las plantas, aunque no eran las mismas sin duda se parecería el olor entre ellas, sobretodo si alguna servía para aliviar los calambres.  
Decidí dormir al encontrar un lugar resguardado, aunque todavía no había encontrado ninguna planta y al día siguiente no tenía ninguna necesidad de irme, por lo que me quede allí para ver si no empeoraba. Lo hizo pero el descanso me había sentado bien al recobrar algunas fuerzas y seguí caminando por el día pues había decidido hacerlo así para evitar lo que sucedió en esa aldea.

Tarde tres días en encontrar una planta que servía para aliviar mis heridas y lo hizo bastante bien, aunque no del todo. Me lo esperaba, pues nuestras plantas están procesadas para curar totalmente y esa se parecía algo, aunque no era tan acuosa como las de Hollow Shades, solo aliviaba y tendría que buscar a algún médico que me examinase en la ciudad. Al cuarto día vi las vías del tren saliendo de una caverna, por lo que cogí el mapa con mis dientes y lo mire. Había ido demasiado al oeste.

* * *

Seguí la vía desde la distancia, entrando a Manhettan dos días después. Allí pedí indicaciones sobre donde había un médico y me las dijeron, llegue a un hospital bastante cercano, al parecer allí también tenían sanadores a la entrada. Cuando atravesé las puertas del hospital había mucha gente: unicornios, pegasos y ponis de tierra, de todas las edades y que parecían en mayor o menor grado enfermos, incluso vi a una enfermera bat-poni.

Una enfermera se me acercó y me pregunto que había pasado, le conté que había ido hacía allí desde mi casa y tuve mala suerte al elegir camino, cayendo por un desnivel, donde me había causado esas heridas. Lo anotó en su fichero junto con mi nombre y me dijo que esperase.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, las heridas me empezaron a doler todavía más y nunca me ha gustado el barullo, todo lo contrario. Ese lugar me estaba agotando de todas las maneras posibles por el ruido, el continuo movimiento de ponis, las luces artificiales que eran demasiado brillantes para alguien que apenas ha salido del bosque. Ni que decir tiene que me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en una cama con una bat-pony vestida diferente que la enfermera.

—No me extraña que te desmayases — la bat-pony que me estaba cuidando — Soy la doctora Blood Care y me paso algo parecido la primera vez que me trajeron a hacer prácticas. Imagino que no te gustan las multitudes, como a todos los que viven en Hollow Shades.

—Menos que lo normal, prefiero la compañía de las plantas, aunque haya tenido un grupo de amigos.

—Pocos tienen muchos amigos, pero esta claro que vosotros sois diferentes, al menos allí se os trata diferente. Me gusta más como tratan por igual a todos en este lugar, aunque ninguno se fía de nuestra raza, como allí.

—Sí, he oído historias sobre el bosque.

—Bueno, dejemos eso y ciertamente no es el lugar, ni el momento de contar esas historias. Lo que he diagnosticado es agotamiento y he bajado las luces de este lugar, así te recuperarás mejor. En cuanto a las heridas, ¿como es que has venido hacía aquí por riscos? — dijo mientras miraba una bandeja donde debería estar lo que había dicho.

—En principio me dirigí a Fillydelphia pero no me dejaron entrar.

—Pero … eso fue hace más de dos semanas. Había una infestación de criaturas y no dejaban entrar a nadie por seguridad o que no se las llevasen. Eso explica el agotamiento también, te persiguieron algunos aldeanos, la verdad es que todos suelen mentir en eso pero las heridas revelan que no te defendiste.

—No, solo huí y tuve mala suerte.

—Muchos dirían que tuviste suerte, porque hay lugares malos por donde caer y pareces bastante cansada pero no podemos dejarte en alguna cama del hospital, normas que tenemos porque hay insuficiencia en algunos casos.

—No importa, solo necesito un poco de descanso y algo para curarme las heridas.

—Ya te he curado, pero por si acaso te voy a dar algunas más pero tendrás que pagarlas, duraran bastante tiempo y te conviene tenerlas si alguna vez las necesitas.

—Gracias.

—Descansa un rato más, nadie se extrañará que uses estas camas durante horas pues tenías demasiada fiebre y — expresó mientras colocaba su casco en mi frente — tiene que seguir bajando.

Me dormí un rato, cuando desperté había otro doctor, pues la ropa era la misma que la de Blood Care, mirando mis constantes y comprobó si tenía fiebre. No me dolió tanto la cabeza, eso quería decir que estaba mejor. Lo que note era que parecía mayor y más orgulloso, debía ser un jefe de planta o parecido.

—La doctora Blood Care te ha prescrito esto — me hizo entrega de cuatro recetas con nombres que alguna farmacia sabría que eran — supongo que siendo lo mismo que ella os habréis tratado bien.

—Lo ha hecho muy bien, doctor — diciendo la verdad, pues me parecía necesario hacerlo — Otros no sabrían porque me he desmayado o parecidos. En cuanto …

—No tengo tiempo para explicaciones — atajó con aire arrogante, no me caía nada bien en ese instante y sería la última vez que querría verle en mi vida.

—En ese caso, gracias por los cuidados recibidos y supongo que alguien me indicará la salida, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, alguna enfermera podrá hacerlo — tras eso me dio unas prescripciones escritas y se fue.

Espere a una enfermera que no estuviese ocupada mientras leía las prescripciones que a todo seguro había hecho él antes de despertarme. En ellas no ponía nada de cuidados de las vendas que tenía ni que hacer en caso de empeorar, solo texto rutinario y sin sentido para alguien que no hubiese estudiado medicina. La segunda hoja se trataba de una hecha por Blood Care pues la letra era la misma que las recetas, incluso había empleado tinta especial que nosotros podemos ver en el reverso pero no pude leer nada pues una enfermera bastante amable me pregunto si venía a ver a alguien.

Le dije lo que sucedió y se ofreció a acompañarme fuera, previniendo en el camino sobre el sol que ese día estaba muy brillante. Cuando llegamos fuera me presto su delantal para que mi vista se acostumbrase y le di las gracias por todo al devolverlo. Al parecer solo unos pocos ponis eran arrogantes, pero no deberían estar a cargo de nada médico; al menos si querían curar a sus pacientes, pensé mientras salía.

* * *

**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

**Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**  
**Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
**La roca - Sg91**  
**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
**Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
**Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
**Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


	4. Viaje turistico por Central Park

Lo siento, pensé en ponerlo hace tiempo y se me quedo en el tintero. Aquí esta la nueva historia que Nature cuenta:

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Viaje turístico por Central Park

Cojee hasta un parque cercano tras preguntar señas y me tumbe cerca de un árbol bastante grande, allí leí los comentarios de la doctora: La paciente tiene diversas laceraciones y una ligera contusión con hinchazón en la pata derecha, se le aplicará una venda compresiva para detener la inflamación y los medicamentos prescritos para tal efecto. Se le han hecho pruebas para conocer las causas del desmayo y se ha descubierto que no tolera las luces fuertes, se aconseja reposo y una atenuación de las luces de 85% para su recuperación.

No pude seguir leyendo, también era un galimatías médico sin nada que aportar y mire las notas que había detrás, en ella explicaba las cuatro recetas que me había dado y me decía direcciones de otros bat-ponis que podrían ayudarme si me quedaba en la ciudad. Incluso me ayudarían a conocer a gente de otras partes que podrían querer a alguien trabajador para sus fincas, serían mi último recurso si decidía quedarme en esa ciudad.

Otra vez me quede dormida pero esa vez me encontraba mejor aunque el sol estaba dando de pleno, me sentí viva como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Las plantas me hacían siempre bien y estas parecían espesas y bastante arraigadas, me sentía viva aunque mis colores todavía no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo. Mi piel era verde, sin los signos de lianas que siempre había tenido y notaba que mi pelo no tenía las flores que me aparecían sin más. Fui por el jardín, más grande que todo Hollow Shades y pregunte la razón a una pareja bastante mayor, me dijeron que era el parque más grande de toda Equestria. Había oído hablar de él pero siempre he pensado que las historias exageran, en el fondo esta era lo contrario, alcé mi rostro y vi cafeterías en el acceso más cercano pero los unicornios que allí estaban iban bien vestidos, si aparecía alguien sin ropa no sería bien recibida y me fui a buscar otra.

Recorrí los accesos exteriores y poco después encontré un cartel sobre el lugar donde estaba y los nombres de sitios con un plato y un tenedor. La que había visto tenía cerca diversos hoteles de cuatro estrellas pero al otro lado del parque, yendo hacia el este, había hostales bastante peores, como mucho una o dos estrellas. Me dirigí hacía allí tranquilamente, que fuese una niña no era una razón para correr y las vendas no ayudaban a hacerlo. Algunos niños me llamaron para que jugase con ellos, vi una cosa romboidal mientras otros niños la seguían, uno de ellos tenía una cuerda sosteniendo esa cosa por la boca y parecía divertirse. Eran juegos sencillos que los ponis de todo el mundo disfrutaban y tenía miedo de lo que sucedería si veían mis ojos, no quise acercarme a ellos y las heridas no eran la única razón.

Llegue a la mitad del parque tras andar, y descansar, mucho rato, estaba empezando a cansarme y me senté. Al hacerlo y esperar un rato vi como un autobús se acercaba, el conductor hizo señas para que subiese pero estaba bastante lleno y en el fondo no quería.

—¿Y donde vas pequeña? — dijo el conductor con un tono de voz divertido que me recordaba a mi propio padre.

—A Round Table — era el nombre del restaurante que había elegido.

—No me extraña que te hayas cansado, porque vienes del hospital — dijo observando mis vendas, aunque parecía preocupado — Sube porque no llegarías hasta pasado mañana si vas andando. Además, no queremos hacer esperar a los otros pasajeros, ¿verdad?

—Puede continuar, no creo que tarde tanto.

—PUEDO pero no me da la gana dejar a una niña, que sin duda se ha perdido, en medio del parque más grande de toda Equestria. Vas a subir, tarde o temprano, pero a mi me gustaría que fuese temprano, no quiero que mis jefes me chillen demasiado.

Algunos pasajeros que habían escuchado eso dijeron que subiese ya, que tenían prisa y me decidí a hacerles caso, llorando de felicidad. El trayecto duró casi dos horas pero fueron las mejores que había tenido en todo el viaje, vi árboles preciosos, plantas traídas desde todos los lugares del mundo, arbustos con formas de animales (aunque esto en el fondo no me gustase) todo ello armonizado por los comentarios ingeniosos del conductor o, más bien, guía de esa expedición. Al llegar a mi destino me dijo que era allí y me baje del autobús con cuidado, camine poco rato hasta la cafetería y mire que podía coger del menú, eligiendo una ensalada de nueces.

No había nadie en el exterior cuando me senté a una de las mesas y pasados unos minutos un camarero salió de la cafetería y le dije mi elección. Me sirvieron un plato bastante grande y el camarero se volvió adentro, al cabo de un rato una niña poco mayor que yo, y que parecía emparentada con él, se sentó en la otra silla de la mesa.

—¿No esta ocupada, verdad?

—No espero a nadie — dije bastante cortada, no sabía que pretendía.

—¿De donde has venido? Porque pareces de alguna otra parte — soltó la poni como si habríamos entablado una amistad y no habría contestado a eso.

—De Hollow Shades — casi tartamudee, pese a que nunca lo había hecho, me sentía arrollada por su voz en ese instante.

—¿Voy a tener que sacarte todas las respuestas a cuentagotas? — pregunto mirando a mi cara, estaba sonriendo con la mirada, pese a que estaba seria con el resto de la cara, y no pude más que reírme de eso — Bien, así me gusta.

—Vale, mi nombre es Nature y, como he dicho, vengo de Hollow Shades donde se tiene la costumbre de irse para encontrar nuestro camino en la vida. Casi todos los niños de mi edad lo han hecho y finalmente he decidido hacerlo también.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—No, pero no es tu única pregunta …

—Cierto, quiero saber cosas del mundo exterior. Al contrario que vosotros, en Manehattan no existe la costumbre de irse a "encontrar ese camino".

—No sabría que decirte, apenas he salido de mi aldea.

—Pero has estado en ella y sabes lo que se prepara en las fiestas o en alguna casa por esos motivos.

—Ah, ¿quieres saber sobre nuestras comidas? Apenas he hecho pero tienes razón que en las fiestas se hacen cosas especiales y ayudaba a mi madre con ello.

Quizás fue su mirada tan parecida a Red Iris, quizás pensaba que los ponis de Manehattan eran mucho más abiertos que los de Hollow Shades, no sé porque empecé a contarle los postres que teníamos en casa, pero lo hice. Le dije que no eran tan elaborados como otros de la zona y le describí esos porque no sabía los ingredientes, solían ser secretos mantenidos por cada familia, le dije tanto sobre ellos que sus comentarios me hacían gracia cuando simulaba a las reposteras evitando que se probarían alguno de ellos. Cuando termine de contarle todo eso, me di cuenta que había hecho una amiga y finalmente ella dijo:

—Eso esta bien, pero los postres no es lo único que quiero. Si vuelves otra vez me cuentas las comidas porque ahora debo entrar a estudiar para mis clases — comentó, lo cual tome como una invitación para charlar en otra ocasión.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿cual es tu nombre? — dije al darme cuenta que no se había presentado.

—Ya lo dice mi padre, soy demasiado enérgica y me olvido de lo más importante siempre, es Blue Waitress — contesto y me di cuenta que iba a ser verdad, aunque el azul era bastante grisáceo pues las notas que había tomado eran perfectas, no tenía que volver a repetir nada de lo que le decía — Hasta otra, Nature.

Seguí comiendo, pues sus comentarios permitían que comiese algo y apenas quedaba nada en el plato. Sabía realmente bien, aunque era sorprendente al final y pensé que lo habían hecho especialmente para mí; en el fondo había algas azules que se cultivaban cerca de Hollow Shades y que vigorizaban a cualquiera que las comiese. Cuando acabe el plato iba a pagar al dueño del café, pues ese sería un restaurante familiar. Al ver que tenía la cartera en la mesa dijo:

—Mi hija dice que dejes eso en su sitio o se enfada.

—No creo que se enfade y …

—En este restaurante tenemos una regla, cada plato que se dice es una comida gratis, así todos ganamos y no se debe pagar a críticos gastronómicos como hacen en otros restaurantes del parque. Pero encima, si se dice el primero de una categoría se tiene un postre gratis — dijo sacando una copa enorme de helado, jamás había visto algo igual pues tenía frutas de todas las especies y parecía más cara que todas las cosas del menú.

—Lo probé, estaba azucarado pero no en demasía y con un crocanti que me encantó, pese a que parecía vainilla sabía a frutas, casi los mismos que había debajo de él y ganaba cuando se recogían las cosas que había puesto debajo. Pare para darle las gracias pero el negó con la cabeza, seguramente era la reacción natural de todos al probar algo así y no le importaba.

—Es … lo mejor que he probado en mi vida — expresé tras acabarlo, era el único cumplido que podía hacerle a ese postre.

—Mi esposa estará encantada de saberlo — contestó el camarero con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo — respondí mientras me levantaba.

Volví hacía el parque, contemplando la vegetación y decidiendo donde iría a dormir. Elegí un hostal desde el que se veía el parque, sus habitaciones eran pequeñas pero no necesitaba más. Le pregunte al conserje donde había una farmacia para ir a por los medicamentos que me había recetado y camine hasta allí para recogerlos. Cuando me dijeron el precio era más de la mitad de lo que tenía pero me convenía tenerlos para alguna emergencia como había dicho la doctora, aunque también compre unas vendas adhesivas y alguna cosa para curarme si ocurría algo parecido.

Me di cuenta que tendría problemas para vivir con lo que me quedaba y podía mirar quienes eran los ponis que había puesto la doctora, pero no quería hacer las cosas tan fácilmente. De momento me relajaría allí un poco y ya se vería que deparaba el futuro, si habían hecho un parque tan grande sería por algo más que mera estética, seguramente les gustarían las plantas a mucha gente.

* * *

**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

**Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**  
**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**  
**Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**  
**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**  
**La roca - Sg91**  
**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**  
**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**  
**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**  
**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**  
**Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**  
**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**  
**Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**  
**Poemas equestres — MoisesR**


	5. Una noche en Central Park

Volví al hostal y durante un rato contemplé el parque que se veía desde esa ventana, parecía una hermosa sucesión de jardines, estando los diseños más elaborados en esta parte del río. El otro lado parecía mucho más grande, jalonado por árboles y arbustos de diferentes tamaños, seguramente allí iba la gente a contemplar la naturaleza. Seguí recorriendo con la mirada el cauce y al final parecía que terminaba en un lago, que casi se veía desde ese lado.  
Durante unos minutos pensé si bajar a ver ese lago, pero siempre he sido nocturna y decidí que lo mejor era descansar para después ir hacía allí. Me tumbe y cuando terminaba de dar la vuelta para evitar el sol ya estaba dormida, había sido unos días largos y la siesta de la mañana me había repuesto un poco pero no del todo. Cuando desperté había pasado menos de una hora desde que se había ido la luz, por lo que era un buen momento para ver los jardines que podían haber en este lado y no había visto desde la ventana.

Os parecerá que saber la hora es extraño, pero si esto es un diario debo decir que el tiempo transcurrido lo sabía por unas habilidades que todos los que vivimos en Hollow Shades aprendemos a usar, en este caso se trata de acentuar nuestros sentidos para calcular la hora en que estamos. Existen unas plantas en los exteriores del pueblo, las cuales nunca se han podido cortar, y que hacen un aire venenoso cuando les da el sol que se contagia entre los ponis con facilidad, por ello se debe aprender a notar el tiempo que queda de noche para evitar las zonas donde se encuentran e irse de allí cuando ya empiece a amanecer. Con el tiempo se ha acentuado ese sentido entre las familias que han vivido allí durante mucho tiempo, como la de mi madre, y se puede saber cuanto ha transcurrido de la jornada nocturna.

Bajé las escaleras y no había nadie en el mostrador, seguramente habría salido a hacer algo pero me habían dicho que no cerraban nunca, por lo que salí a la calle y mire la luna menguante que había en el cielo. Cuando lo hice sentí que era una sonrisa de la princesa, pero la contemplaría mejor desde otro lugar. Y sabía exactamente el que quería.  
Camine hasta el río y allí vi unos nenúfares por primera vez en mi vida, había estudiado sobre gran cantidad de plantas y pensaba que eran mucho más grandes, pero me equivocaba. Camine entorno a la corriente de agua, la cual fluía lentamente, seguramente habría una esclusa más adelante para controlar el flujo y que los nenúfares recibirían el agua adecuada. Mientras caminaba estaba mirando ambos lados del río, en el otro se veía grandes extensiones de hierba mientras que en este era setos y elaborados diseños de toda clase de animales, algunos de ellos inexistentes, o eso esperaba.  
Conforme me acercaba al lago percibí unos barcos de los que me habían hablado, seguramente serían hechos de madera pero tenían forma de cisne y el fondo se veía a duras penas pero parecía como una cascara de almendra. Se vislumbraban algunos en la orilla pero los del lago resultaban mágicos con esas linternas amarillas que parecían llamas del sol, con criaturas de todas las razas navegando — según la habilidad de cada uno — por las aguas. Mientras miraba los cisnes me vino un penetrante aroma fresco y que tenía esa cualidad montañosa que tanto se notaba en nuestra casa. Pinos. No me extraño en absoluto que fuesen puntiagudos, aunque eran mucho mayores que los esquejes que había plantado en casa, sin duda tenían bastante años y seguirían creciendo mucho más.  
El perfume de los árboles me atrajo hacía allí y fui caminando para verlos más de cerca, en ese momento percibí a un pegaso por los árboles y me di cuenta que estaba viendo eso por tener visión nocturna.  
Caminé de vuelta al lago y fui hasta las embarcaciones para contemplar como estaban hechas, escuchando cualquier sonido que viniese desde los árboles. Pasado un rato no se escuchó nada, por lo que me relajé y respiré hondo mirando a la luna otra vez. Sentí que la luna me daba de lleno cuando lo hice y supuse que nada podía pasarme por lo que empecé a cantar algo que me había enseñado Night Carer, una de mis amigas de Hollow Shades. Me equivocaba.

Sentí como unas lianas me ataban las piernas traseras y como intentaban hacerlo con las delanteras, pero sentí una canción que no había escuchado nunca en mi interior y ambas se desataron al comenzar a cantarla. No lo pensé, el mejor lugar era el lago puesto que una carrera, sobretodo en mi estado, no me alejaría de ese lugar. Me lance a él para evitar todo lo que pudiesen hacer y poder llegar a alguna de las barcas que estaban por allí. Seguramente alguna me recogería y podría llevarme al otro lado del lago. Nadé como en las piscinas de la escuela casi, aunque la pierna herida me hacía daño y procuré que no se moviese demasiado. Conforme me alejaba de la orilla me di cuenta que una barca se dirigía hacía mí y pensé en ir a ella pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando llego hasta donde estaba, abrió una puerta que había en ese lado, haciendo que el agua entrase en ella y que pudiese hacerlo yo casi al instante. El ocupante era un grifo algo mayor y no parecía haber nadie más.

— ¿Que te ha pasado? — preguntó el grifo cuando ya estaba dentro.

— Un unicornio me ha atacado en aquella orilla — contesté casi agotada, señalando la playa de la que venía con la cabeza.

— Imagino que quieres ir hacía otro lugar — dijo el grifo en un tono de voz diferente, pero que no supe identificar demasiado bien.

— Si, por favor — respondí agradecida.

En ese instante me di cuenta que el agua se iba absorbiendo sin hacer nada y empezaba a sentir reseco en la garganta, pero el grifo se había vuelto hacía una cesta, sin mirarme siquiera, y estaba sacando algo que no le había pedido.

— Bien, aquí tienes algo para comer — expresó el grifo.

Algo me previno sobre comer eso, ni siquiera había pedido comida y él me dio sin más una galleta, era extraño. Desmigué la galleta, procurando que había comido un par de bocados y me hice la adormilada como había visto en algunas obras de teatro. Me acurruqué en el fondo de la barca, esperando que cualquier movimiento pareciese que era en sueños. Empecé a notar las maderas con mi pata y me di cuenta que eran muy ligeras, mover esa barca cuando escuchase algo en el lago me daría una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.  
Pensé que esta vez tampoco podía huir, nadar en mi estado era más que complicado y me cansaría mucho antes, alguien tendría que ayudarme a escapar. Además, era un grifo y las alas no parecían decorativas precisamente, estaría acostumbrado a cazar presas en el lago.  
Lo que me extrañaba era que hubiesen tardado tanto en querer cogerme, pero me di cuenta, la canción que estuve cantando; no tenía buena voz pero seguíamos siendo el grupo de la delegada de clase y Fast Wanderer, el único semental de nuestro grupo, me había enseñado a hacerlo melodioso para una obra de teatro que se preparaba cada año. Por eso me habían elegido, seguramente.

* * *

El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:

Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console  
Parallel Stories - SrAtomo  
Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova  
La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y  
La roca - Sg91  
Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl  
Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark  
Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo  
Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand  
Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos  
La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc  
Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller  
Poemas equestres — MoisesR


End file.
